geometry_dash_levels_userfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Gigavehl/The Equilibrium - El Track List que el que se hace llamar Gigavehl utiliza
¡Hola buenas gente de GDLU! ¿Cómo estan? Espero que bien porque vengo a traerles un blog un tanto extraño y distinto... Es probable que ya conozcan The Equilibrium, ustedes saben... La famosa serie que yo he estado creando. Sin embargo, no es como que solamente llego, me siento y a escribir... No... En realidad pasó vor literalmente, decenas de canciones a escuchar para ambientarme e incluso, ayudarme a la hora de escribir... Ya que yo al menos al escuchar cierta música en específico a la hora de escribir me ayuda bastante y hasta hace que se me ocurran más cosas, claro esta. Que si son momentos pacíficos, una canción de ese calibre no me viene mal, así si e sun evento dramático. También pongo canciones que den ese aire... O así sea uno de combate, persecusion, sigilo, angustia, terror, etc. Coloco canciones de ese estilo a la hora de escribir... Y últimamente me he puesto a hacer una Track List sobre las canciones que he estado utilizando a lo largo de la serie, ene sta ocasión. Abarcando solamente la primera parte, comparto esto mas que nada porque son canciones que me encantan y me llegan a poner emotivo, además de que me gustaría que la gente supiera que clase de música utilizo a la hora de escribir, ya que seguro muchos pensarán que me encierro en solo uno o dos géneros de música, o que pongo música relajante o clásica para inspirarme y a escribir... No, a pesar de que no me viene mal... Conmigo no funciona siempre. Así que sin más rodeos... Pasaré la lista: dato extra, si hay un número con un asterisco "*" Es porque a mi criterio la canción es más que excelente... Pero bueno, eso ya depende de ustedes. Sin mencionar que también, a veces utilizo uno o más canciones en un mismo evento pues a mi criterio no quedaba mal (que la siguiente lista puede ser muy complicada de seguir por los cambios abruptos de géneros o estílos de música... Además que puede que a no muchos les guste pues se mezclan muchos géneros) Selection Track 1 001*: Menu - Martin Stig Andersen veces utilizado antes de empezar a eswcribir 002: The Other Side - Pokémon Mundo misterioso: Equipo de Rescate Rojo (Discusión desconocida entre chico y ente) 003: Luck - Halo 3 Disc 1 (Narrador presentando el meteorito) 004: Last on Brave - Halo 3 Disc 1 (Preparación del equipo de rescate) 005: "Las claves del final" - Halo 3 Disc 1 "Infiltrate modificado" (Análisis del meteorito) ((Varios eventos suspensivos)) 006: Friend Area ~ Rainbow Peak - Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Equipo de Rescate Rojo (Despertar de Nou) 007*: Pokémon Square - Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Equipo de Rescate Rojo (Aldea central) 2 008: Marche - Final Fantasy Tactics Advance (Diario de Nou) 009: Don´t Let Go - Gravity (Comienzo de Flashback de Gard, se corta hasta el "zumbido" tenso) 010*: Test of L'Cie - Final Fantasy XIII Disc 3 (Batalla entre el robot y Gard) 011*: Deku Palace - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (Pueblo Rúnico) 012: Debris - Gravity (Algo muy malo se aproxima...) 013: File Select - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team (Tar) 014*: Friend Area ~ Cryptic Cave (Extraño ser, extraña silueta) 015: Versus Boss - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team (Solo los primeros 20 segundos... ¡Demuestrame tu mejor golpe!) 016*: Like Faith Or Some Shit - Turbo Kid (Solo ahsta el minuto 4:41 - Mi débil personalidad) 017*: All Gone Escape - The Last Of Us (Eres estúpido...) 018*: Rooftops Escape - Main Theme - Perfect Dark Zero (¡Ahora sí te mostraré mi mejor golpe!) 3 019: Environmental Mystery - Metroid Fusion (El dolor de cabeza regresa) 020: Tower of Death - Resident Evil 4 (Búsqueda por Nou y Radu) 021: Boss Battle - The Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask (Gorila) 022*: City - Limbo (El agonizante estado de Gard) 4 023: "Sombra alargada" - Mother 3 (No se dan cuenta...) 024: Dream Eater - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team (Recuerdos poco gratos...) 025: Horizon - Resident Evil 4 (Recuperación de Gard) 026: Death Image - Death Note (Sin a donde ir...) 027*: The Millon Way of Drum - Samurai Champloo (Persecusión de Teir y Nou) 028*: Downstream - Braid (Un nuevo día) 029: Environmental Disquiet - Metroid Fusion (Él no es normal...) 030*: Death Wish - Samurai Champloo (Persecusión por el equilibrio) 031*: Old Friends, New Enemies - Resident Evil 5 (Nou) [Capítulo 5] 032: Menu - Limbo (¿Nou no bondadoso?) 033*: Desesperate Struggle - Final Fantasy XIII (Persecusión del lobo) 034: Greatest Journey - Halo 3 Disc 2 (No te muevas demasiado... Se corta al minuto 1:05 (ejemplo)) 035*: Crystal - Final Fantasy Tactics Advance (No me engañas) 036*: Hillcrest Park - Scott Pligrim vs The World (Original Score) (Seamos amigos) 037*: Lyric - Ninga Gaiden Black (Odio mi personalidad... Y quien soy en realidad) 038*: Under Cover of the Night - Halo Original Soundtrack (Comienza tu entrenamiento) 039*: The Road We Both Aim For - Final Fantasy Tactics Advance (Lucha contra el ser robótico exacavador...) Alterno Saber's Edge - Final Fantasy XIII 6 040*: Time Gear - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky (La pareja poderosa) el comienzo sin entrar en la parte de las campanas sigue Don't Let Go, continuando el zumbido hasta la parte de que el ambiente se pone activo 041*: Vainamoinen - Archipelago (Cariñoso con la naturaleza) 042: Hidden Land - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky (La rutina...) 043*: Saber's Edge - Final Fantasy XIII (Las Ugafor) Continua: Desesperate Struggle - Del mismo juego (Segunda fase de la batalla cuando llegan las otras 7) 044: de la utilizada Old Friends, New Enemies Utilizada For A New Life* - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky (Arrinconados y... ¿Derrotados?) 045: I am Poky - Mother 3 extendida por el usuario (¿Nou...?) 046: Teloelogy of death - Death Note (Susto) corta cuando Nou silencia a Ned y se reanuda cuando grita sobre la vida se repite Greatest Journey con su inicio nadamas, al igual que Don't Let Go duarnte la charla casual de Nou y Ned y se desvanece cuando Ned le pregunta si Nou siente algo... De ahí, se sigue a Under Cover Of The Night con el diario y se desaparece cuando Nou sueña... 047*: Kodou - Death Note (La pesadilla...) 048*: Coward - Interestellar (Como de lugar...) 049*: Far - Silent Hill el principio hasta que cambia" (Una mañana intrigante...) 050*: No Weapons - Kyle Dixon que Ned le cuenta que esta siendo perseguido hasta el final (Sé fuerte...) viaje... Termina aquí... 7 051: mantiene la canción anterior Joyce and Lonnie Fighting* - Kyle Dixon (No es necesario hacer esto...) 052*: Beyond the Wasteland - Nobou Uematsu (Confrontación) 053*: Rooftops Escape - Main Theme - David Clynick (Terremoto y escape) 054: The Pulse L'Cie - Masashi Hamauzu (El símbolo) 055*: No Way To Live - Masashi Hamauzu (No hay manera de sobrevivir) 056: J-E-N-O-V-A (FFVII AC Version) - Nobou Uematsu (Seriedad y angustia) 057*: Promised Eternity - Masashi Hamuzu (Detente...) 8 058: repite "The Other Side" Durante el prólogo y tan pronto entra el segundo ente cambia a "Dream Eater" En la narración, se repite "City" Crazy Cultist Drivers* - Resident Evil 4 (Los tigres) 059*: Out of Shadow - Halo 3 Disc 1 (Despertaste demasiado pronto...) 060*: "Joyce and Lonnie Fighting" del usuario (No debiste hacer eso...) 061*: S.T.A.Y - Hans Zimmer corta hasta poco después del piano (Nou no es del todo lo que aparenta...) 062: Coward - Hans Zimmer (Porque yo sé más que todos ustedes...) 063: Brothers in Arms - Halo Combat Envolved (Creo saber el porqué de tu amnesia) 064*: Ragnarok - Masashi Hamuzu (La Cueva Risteal) 065*: Last Day - TLOZ: Majora's Mask (Peor de lo calculado...) 066: Desierto Trémulo - Arata Iiyoshi (Desierto Redoc) 9 067: repite S.T.A.Y y también Test of L'Cie Boss Battle - Final Fantasy XII (Los Servouls...) (Se termina hasta que Ragner lucha contra el sexto) 068*: Lost Hope - Masashi Hamuzu (Debiste haber fingido...) 069: repite "Last Day" Trust* - Resident Evil 5 (¿Los rumores son ciertos?) 070: Destiny - Final Fantasy XII (Asimilo) 071*: Lights Out - Kyle Dixon (Agobio) en la cueva, se reproduce una canción llamada "Great Northem Cave (FFVII:AC Version)" nadamás hasta la próxima discusión 072: Final Boss Intro - Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside History (Han llegado demasiado lejos...) 073*: To The Moon - TLOZ: Majora's Mask (¡Veamos si tu Thánortem te es de utilidad!) 074: repite "Lost Hope" Después de rendirse sigue...The Battle For Freedom* - Final Fantasy XII (¡Demostraré mi inocencia!) 075*: They Found Us - Kyle Dixon (El Símbolo...) 076*: Abilities - Kyle Dixon (Debes cumplir mi deseo...) 10 077: repite "Joyce and Lonnie Fighting" apenas Luxer empieza a relatar parte de la verdad, se repite "Ragnarok" una vez termine de relatar para pasar a decir que no luchó en serio. Se repite "Last Day" y una vez regresando con Nou, se repite "Dream Eater" y se detiene hasta que Marsger le habla... Kodou - Death Note II (Ahora lo entiendo... Te has disfrazado...) 078*: Mewt - Final Fantasy Tactics Advance (Creo que puedo ayudarte...) 079*: What Else Is There To Do? - Kyle Dixon (Hemos salido de la cueva al fin) 080*: Light's Theme - Death Note (Necesito de ustedes) 081*: Left Behind - The Last Of Us Disc 2 (Memorias...) 082: Time Gear - Arata Iyoshi (Pero al fin tenemos algo...) 083*: Tension in the Air - Final Fantasy XIII (Hemos llegado...) 084: Beerus's Planet - Dragon Ball Super Album 1 Disc 1 (Así que ese es tu plan...) 085*: Clubbed to Death (Kuryayamino Version) - Rob Dougan (El Equilibrio) 086*: Gear Up - Kyle Dixon (Reshal) 087*: Speak Of The Devil - Kyle Dixon (Se ha tornado complejo...) 088*: Orochimaru's Theme - Toshiro Masuda (Al final no estabas muerta) 089*: Orochimaru ~Fight~ - Toshiro Masuda (Dark Nou) 090*: Atlantis - Steven Price (Remate...) 091: Sasuke ~Destiny~ - Toshiro Masuda (...Fallido) 092*: Battle The Lethal Sirens - God Of War (El poder de los Reshal...) solamente el cierre 093*: Over - Kyle Dixon (Derrota...) 094*: The Upside Down - Kyle Dixon (¿Cual es la verdadera forma de Nou?) 095*: I Know What I Saw - Kyle Dixon (El ente blanco...) 096*: She'll Kill You - Kyle Dixon (No mas) 097*: No Weapons - Kyle Dixon (Admira... ¡La Montaña Replear!) 11 098*: What Else Is There To Do? - Kyle Dixon (Fracaso y frustración) 099*: The Hanging Edge - Final Fantasy XIII (El Plan...) 100: repite "Infiltration" pero solamente su inicio con el ambiente tenso Shot or Death - Resident Evil 5 (Descubiertos) 101: Above Earth - Steven Price (¡Lo logramos!) pronto cambia abruptamente a "Tribulations" - Kyle Dixon 102*: What Do You Know - Kyle Dixon (Ya ni sé si tu relato es cierto...) 103*: Photos In The Woods - Kyle Dixon (Contra-Espionaje: Es cierto... Mi poder es mucho mayor...) 104*: Black Tower - Halo 3 (La investigación de Ragner) 105: Something in the Wall - Kyle Dixon (Emboscada) 106: repite "Lost Hope" Majora's Wrath Battle - TLOZ: Majora's Mask (Ejecución interrumpida) 107*: Song of Healing - TLOZ: Majora's Mask (Me debias una... Bastardo...) 108:* Aningaaq - Steven Price (La mejor defensa es el ataque) 109: In Pursuit - Kyle Dixon (Hay que tratar de hablar con él...) 110: Theoretically - Kyle Dixon (Teorícamente...) 111: repite "What Else Is There To Do?" For The Reunion* - Nobou Uematsu (¡No!) 112: repite "Gearing Up" Kids* - Kyle Dixon (Vaya, lo siento...) 113: You Can Talk To Me - Kyle Dixon (NO hagas nada... Dejamelo todo a mí...) 114*: Coffee & Contemplation - Kyle Dixon (Así es esto... Desafortunadamente...) 115*: Lights Out - Kyle Dixon (Ya nos lo han hecho una vez... Dudo que les salga una segunda) 116: Something In The House - Kyle Dixon (¿Y donde esta Luxer ah?) 117*: Tribulations - Kyle Dixon (Si no consigo nada... Entonces... Me convertirás en tu esclavo...) 118: repite "Lost Hope", Poco después de que Radu logra a duras penas detener a Nou con el Corzetuv se repite "She'll Kill You" Time For A 187 - Kyle Dixon (¡Nou! ¡Marsger! ¡Esperen!) 119: repite "Joyce and Lonnie Fighting" sólo el inicio The Upside Down* - Kyle Dixon (Sin hacer gestos y sin decir nada...) 120: Escape - Metroid Prime 2 (No importa qué es lo que escuches, veas o sientas) 121*: Inside The Black Room - Kyle Dixon (Creo que al final es buena idea...) 122:* Abilities - Kyle Dixon (Se concentra profundamente...) todo su inicio, hasta que consigue la Técnica, la canción sigue hasta su cierre 12 123: repite "Orochimaru's Theme" se repite "Coffee & Contemplation" cuando se pasa con Luxer, Se repite "Photos In The Woods" cuando se pasa con Ragner Walking Down The Tracks - Kyle Dixon (La montaña no es normal...) 124*: After Sarah - Kyle Dixon (Nosotros lo haremos también...) 125: Two on Two - Resident Evil 5 (Se teleportan a medio camino para dar su primer ataque) 126: A New Clue - Resident Evil 5 (... ¿De donde sacaste ese poder tan...? ¿Anormal?) 127: repite "Atlantis"Mientras se sigue con Varel Where's The Deluxe Version? - Cliff Martinez (Caminar con cautela por el abismal lugar) 128*: Kick Your Teeth - Cliff Martinez (Con cuidado y en cierto sigilo...) 129*: He Had A Good Time - Cliff Martinez (Dame un momento... Ya es suficiente...) 130*: Papa - Kyle Dixon (Puedes hablar conmigo... ¿Qué pasa?) 131*: Agents - Kyle Dixon (Cuando Radu se levanta de pronto alarmado) 132: Hammer - Cliff Martinez (Son muy altos y otros muy bajos) 133: repite "Speak of the Devil" Hallucinations - Kyle Dixon (Pronto... El lugar... El ambiente...) 134: Tick of the Clock - Chromatics del usuario, acortado en sobre medida hasta cierto instrumental y descenlace (Ya están por superar el interludio) 135*: Rubber Head - Cliff Martinez (Creí que sucedería todo menos esto...) 136*: On The Beach - Cliff Martinez (Cuando ven lo que menos querían contemplar...) 137*: Parachute - Steven Price después de la primera parte activa (Así que ya decidido... Radu toma su báculo...) 138: repite "Kick Your Teeth" Wrong Floor* - Cliff Martinez (Ya sé que estamos cerca pero dame un momento...) 139: de la canción principal, se escucha "Skull Crushing - Cliff Martinez" inmediatamente después... Se repite "Parachute" My Name On a Car - Cliff Martinez (Es lo último...) 140: repite "Papa", se repite "Gearing Up" una vez Gard piense una última vez para motivarse Arrival* - Daft Punk TRON (El quínto y último Sector... Ha llegado...) 141: realidad aquí se utiliza una ambientación, proveniente de Castlevania: Aria Of Sorrow, más específicamente una ambietación en un pasillo y puerta inaccesible color negro... Sinful Hope* - Final Fantasy XIII (El aura y el viento... Cesan...) 142*: Saber's Edge - Final Fantasy XIII (Resgord...) 143*: Redemption - Heavy Rain (Seriamente lastimado y tosiendo...) 144: Danger Danger - Kyle Dixon (Ah... Qué decepción...) 145: repite "Song of Healing" Kids Two* - Kyle Dixon (Pronto... Nou lo reconoce...) 146*: Making Contact - Kyle Dixon (Extraño... Lugar... Montaña... No es... Replear...) 147*: Crystal - Final Fantasy Tactics Advance (Siento mucho el haberte arrebatado eso...) 148*: Focus - Final Fantasy XIII (Cuando ambos ven un par de sombras... Subir...) ~149~: You're Mine - Carpenter Brute (No va a suceder nada si me rebajo a SU NIVEL) Alterno Taen* - Pokemón Insurgence 150: repite "Papa" Flying Drone* - Hans Zimmer (Si cambio... ¿Me van a ayudar?) 151*: All Gone Alone - Gustavo Santaolalla (Hasta un niño lo habría visto venir...) 152*: Determination - Final Fantasy XIII (Pero Radu... Resiste... Y se mantiene firme...) 153*: Those Who Fight Further (FFVII AC Version) - Nobou Uematsu (¡HE DICHO QUE TERMINEMOS CON ESTO CARAJO!] 154*: Sorry - REPULSIVE (Pierde su aura...) 155*: Misa no Uta (Piano solo) - Death Note (Ambos se miran realmente tensos...) ~156~: Advent: One-Winged Angel - Nobou Uematsu (Final Battle) 157*: The Promised Land - Nobou Uematsu (Juego sucio...) 158*: Avenger - Naruto del usuario loopeando el dramático piano como a 2/5 de la canción (Sorpresa) 159: repite "Crystal" Tribulations - Kyle Dixon (Traición...) ~160~: Breaking and Entering - Kyle Dixon (Tú lo hiciste...) 161*: Crying - Kyle Dixon (Se acabó...) 162*: Eleven Is Gone - Kyle Dixon (Destruído...) 163*: Mystline - Samurai Champloo del Usuario, loopeado solamente el inicio (Fin...) 164: Tribute - Halo 3 (Un Nuevo Amanecer...) 165*: Wake Me When You Need Me - Halo 3 (Este... No es el fin...) 166: Haiku (Interlude) - Samurai Champloo (Sueño...) 167*: Kids - Kyle Dixon (Son Gard y LeVrox) 168*: Night Out - Samurai Champloo (Para salir y tomar aire...) 169*: Menu - Martin Stig Andersen (Con que así estan las cosas...) ~170~: Sound Of a Woman - Kiesza (No esta...) ~ FIN DE PARTE ~ continuo elaborandolo... Puede que a futuro de los links, igual. Espero escuchen algunos... Por el momento esta la lista de canciones que utilicé para toda la primera parte de la serie, planeo que finalizando el segundo, tambien revele cuales utilicé... Categoría:Entradas